Tell Me You Love Me
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Over the years Billy changed a lot more than his sister truly knows of. He seemed to get darker in themed a bit and he begins to fall for Alexander's little sister, Athena "Stormy" Sterling. He's all but sure it's her he's to be with but what if a new person comes into the picture? ((Sorry! Stormy is an OC since she isn't listed so when it says OC just know it's Stormy!))
1. Chapter 1

"Billy! Come on get up already!" Mom screams up the stairs and I groaned softly sitting up on my elbows slightly yawning out loudly and I stumbled out of bed.

"I'm up already!" I screamed back and rubbed my hands over my face hard. Yes for once I, Billy Madison, had actually slept in later than normal and I had about five minutes to get ready and get to school.

"Jeesh your turning into your sister already!" Mom mumbles before leaving the stairs and I couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Raven and I were different but I guess lately my interestes have been. . changing slightly.

Once Raven turned into a REAL vampire things have been extremely different lately, I barely get to see her but it's nice when she emails me or comes over to visit. I still loved Science and math with a passion but lately I've been veering towards darker colors lately, like dark blues, browns, greys and blacks, even dark greens,reds, purples and oranges and yellows. It's a bit worrisome to my parents but it was just something I was going through after all. Besides doesn't every sixteen year old go through different changes? I smiled to myself and walked to the bathroom shutting the door and looked at my reflection. I had let my hair grow out slightly so it was shaggy but still it seemed even blacker if that were possible, my eyes seemed darker too a much darker brown than when I had been thirteen. I smiled at my reflection running a hand through my hair when I quickly shed out of my clothes and jumped into the shower and allowed myself to zone out. What came to my mind first was Stormy. She was incredibly beautiful now, she had short black hair she wore in pigtails just as she had when she was younger but it looked. . .sexier in a way, she had bangs framing her face and her dark blue eyes constantly twinkled when she saw me. ** _((A/N: It never said in the book what color Stormy's eye color was so I'm just improvising!))._**

I smiled to myself and set to work on scrubbing my hair hard then rinsed it out and started to wash my body carefully but well enough, loving the heat seeping into me slowly, it was so good! I had to be clean anyways, I was meeting up with Alexander and Raven tonight to hang out, it's actually been a good two years, when I said earlier she visited me that was before she and Alexander left for Romania to meet Alexander's family, but they were coming home tonight! Stormy had stayed behind which I was actually happy about surprisingly but I did like Stormy very much so, she was so sweet and very fun to be around, I was actually tempted to ask her out and let us date, I mean if Raven could date Alexander for so long then I'm sure I could date Stormy besides out of all the girls in Dullsive, yes I took up saying that after my sister too, I don't think any girl could be compared to Stormy, she was just so unique. I stepped out of the shower and pulled on a white longsleeve shirt, pulled on dark blue jeans and brushed my teeth quickly, rinsed my mouth with mouthwash then walked out to my room, pulled on socks nad shoved my shoes onto my feet throwing my back over my shoulder then walked downstairs.

"I'm going Mom!" I yell and she runs out squeezing me into a tight hug making me smile softer. My mom was a worrier but still she was an excellent mom. She was about in her mid fifties by now and I puleld back.

"Have a good day Billy. Do good for me." She said smiling gently brushing a stray lock of hair from my face and I smiled back at her softly.

"You know I will Mom. I always do."

"And that's why your my good boy. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. I'll see you after school." I replied smiling and she stepped back opening the door walking outside and down the street when my smile fell away quickly.

I swallowed hard as I walked and ran my hands through my hair agitatedly. I had no idea how I was going to tell Raven what happened the past two one thing that would hit her hard was that, sadly, last year when she left,Dad had suffered from a fatal heart attack in the winter of last year and it was still hard to grasp that even though Dad had been in his fifties just like Mom that he just left us like that and it was hard to even want to go to school anymore it was hard to leave Mom by herself. I let out a breath as I walked up to the highschool feeling a small sliver of dread and I wondered faintly if that's how my sister felt when she was going to school here. I walked in through the front doors and walked down the hall to my first class feeling grateful my class was on the first floor and I heard a few giggles of girls behind me and then one girl walked up to me.

Karen Forest. She was a sweet girl, she had shooulder length reddish blonde hair, she had a cute map of freckles stretching from her left cheek, across the bridge of her nose and to her other cheek and she had soft baby blue eyes and a sweet smile that often flashed her dimples. If I hadn't had met Stormy I'm sure I would have fell for this girl and had been wrapped around her finger in the first minute she flashed those dimples at me. I raised a slight brow as she blushed looking up at me under her long reddish lashes that seemed to set off her eyes in a way that made her look so adorably attractive to anyone but to me it just felt. . weird. She smiled at me gently her cheeks dimpling softly and I felt like shifting or walking away for the girl just had this atmosphere around her that was strange to me.

"Hi Billy." She said in a sweet soft tone and I blinked gently once then I returned her smile softly.

"Hello Karen."

"W-What are you doing after school?" She asks tilting her head so her reddish blonde hair spilled over her shoulder as she looked at me with those baby blue eyes of hers.

"I'm going home and getting ready to meet my sister. Why?" I ask raising my brow fully and she blushes slightly as she scratched her cheek gently.

"Well. . I was wondering do you think we could hang out sometime?" She asks again looking at me and I groaned internally.

"Uh, I'm very flattered Karen. I am! But I have someone I like if that's they type of hanging out your talking about." I said a bit nervously trying to make sure my words didn't sound off or weird.

"O-Oh well I understand. I'll talk to you later." She said quickly before taking off and I sighed. I knew that was going to happen.

"Are you fucking serious?" A voice behind me said and I gritted my teeth hard and turned looking at the owner of the voice. He as a creation of Trever Mitchel and Jeniffer Warren **_((A/N: I think that's her last name. . If its not then oh well I think it is though! sorry for disrupting again! Dx))_**. Michael Mitchel had dark hair and green eyes like his father but he was an annoying bastard.

"What the hell do you want?" I said angrily turning to walk away but he just followed me.

"You seriously just pushed away the literal cutest girl in the school all because you like some stupid, dried up disgusting goth girl?" He sneers and I clenched my hands into fists my nails biting into my palms.

"You don't know anything." I said between gritted teeth and he just grinned.

"Oh I don't? The only girl who Henry said you'd been with was that dumb slutty goth girl up at Benson Hill!" He said grinning when he saw my bubbling anger. He was truly pushing his luck today and the day really hadn't started but as everyone streamed into their classes I continued walking clenching my jaw tightly.

"Shut the hell up Michael." I growl out my anger growing nad increasing but he simply grinned.

"Why should I? I mean you are screwing a slutty goth girl. I wonder how many guys she's had between those legs of her's!" He mocks loudly and I grit my teeth hard then spun around and planted my fist hard into his face. He screamed blood immediately gushing from his nose and he glared at me.

"Oh now you've seriously done it!" He screams swinging his fist back at me nailing me in the cheek and I punched him in the stomach hard then nailed him in the face again and he tackled me to the floor with a roar and after that it was just a commotion of screams and punches when two teachers pulled us apart and I panted loudly blood streaming from my nose and my eye was swelling up, my stomach hurt and my chest was aching along with my shoulder and my tooth had sug into my cheek so the tast of blood was filling my mouth and he had split my lip too.

"What is going on!" The teacher roars as I glared at Michael.

"He punched me sir. It was completely unprevoked! Just swung right around and punched me!" Michael said and I felt my good eye widen. He was lying out his ass!

"He-" I began but the teacher pulled me back and turned me around.

"Really William. Must you start fights before your first class? Now go talk to Principle Franklin." The tacher said with heavy disappointment and I picked up my bag and walked to the principles office.

Yes this day totally sucked and Lord knows I'm to be pinned with this entire fight breaking out when it was completley provoked!Once I got to the office the secretary just pointed me into the direction of the office and I sighed walking into his office. Principle Franklin's office preparing myself to be yelled at. Principle Franklin was the young new principle who didn't seem to like me in the slightest bit, he had pale blonde hair and creepy pale blue eyes. When I walked in he glared at me slightly and I fought the urge to glare back but when I swallowed the blood in my mouth and felt hte air burning my lip and the blood possibly trickling off my chin he sighed out softly.

"William what happened this time." He said sounding somewhat exasperated as if I took up enough of his time and I felt angry again.

"Why don't you ask Michael! He's the one who started it!" I shouted my anger getting the best of me as a few droplets of blood flew off my lip when I yelled and my lip throbbed.

"Well is it true you threw the first punch?"

"W. . Well yeah! But only because HE provoked me!" I shouted again and he narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think you want to push what luck you already have William. You know what the price for fighting is don't you?" Principle Franklin snaps and I frown slightly and looked down. Fighting equaled a suspencion.

"Yes." I said in a soft tone looking down still.

"Good. Then you will be suspended for twelve days. I could have been much nicer about this but you have gotten into five fights William! All with the same boy too! I'm sorry but the twelve day suspencion will stand. I'll call your mother to have her come and pick you up, go to the nurse and get checked out before you leave." He said in a formal tone and I stood up walking to the door. "Oh and William, if this little scene happens again you know what will happen." I clenched my jaw nodding silently hating this man to the depths of Hell right then. I walked to the nurses office and she all but panicked when she saw the blood dripping off my chin.

"My goodness! William what happened?!" She squeaks as she runs to the back room grabbing gauze and ice packs but I sat down silently. "You poor thing!" She cries walking out and pressed the gauze to my lip along with it when I noticed faintly that my mother had walked in and she looked at me with disapproval.

"I have to go." I mumble pressing the ice pack to my throbbing lip and walked out to my mother.

"William! Are you alright? It was that Michael boy wasn't it." She all but snarled under her breath and I nodded. She hated Michael as much as I did. She sighed and grabed my hand. "Come on lets go. I'll take you to the doctors later on today. Okay?" She said gently stroking my bruised cheek and I nodded. "Oh baby your eyes swelling up so much!" She said softer as we got in the car. Mom was way too protective over me since Dad died and I guess since she hasn't seen Raven in such a long time she was even more protective over me. "I also want you to stay home tonight. No doing whatever it is you do at night when you go out alright?"

"Alright." I mumble gently as I rested my forehead against the window.

Once we got home I immediately went to my room and laid on my bed. Everything was still sciencey as it was when I was thirteen but I had some new posters, most of them were Skillet posters which made me smile faintly but it wasn't enough to make me feel better right then and I rolled onto my side facing the window. It was all too much and I couldn't handle it all right then, it was just . . I closed my eyes and I curled up on my bed allowing my mind to wonder off for a little bit. I didn't feel like myself anymore, I didn't feel like the boy who loved science, to much was changing and I felt like I was changing with it and not for the better. I was sure I was liking Stormy so much but the fights I kept getting in were increasing and even though I was much stronger than I used to be when I was younger, it wasn't like me to be getting into these fights as much as I have been.

I'm sure if Raven was here even she wouldn't even approve of me fighting. I knew she and Mom talked all the time and I knew Mom was going to tell her and it was just hard to accept the fact I was changing so drastically. I opened my eyes looking out at the sky, watching as the sun lowered even more in the sky slowly and I felt like sneaking out but it wasn't like me either and I just rolled over facing my room. I had to go out and meet Raven but Mom told me not to leave the house and I couldn't let Raven see my face right now. She'd freak at the sight of my split lip and black eye. I drifted off slowly to sleep feeling grateful to be able to go to sleep easily like I was. Before I knew it I was waking up and my room felt freezing cold. I frowned my eyes opening slowly and when I rolled over I yelped and scooted back so fast I fell off the bed. There laying on the other side of my bed laid a grinning Stormy.

"S-STORMY!" I screamed loudly my face immediately burning with a blush and she just grinned pressing a finger to her black lips.

"Shh. Don't scream so loud, you'll have your mother running in here." She murmured gently grinning wider and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You little witch. Make me scream then tell me to be quiet. How the hell did you get in here anyways?" I ask raising a brow sitting on my bed as my blush cooled down slowly.

"I came in through the window obviously. After Alexander and Raven told me you wouldn't be coming I wanted to see you anyways so I slipped out of the manor and came here quickly. Now tell me what the hell happened your pretty little face." She demans narrowing her deep blue eyes at me and I lost my smile looking down.

"I got in a fight."

"A fight?!" She cries sitting up her eyes widening and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Why the hell were you in a fight?!" She demans moving closer to me.

"Some stupid guy was calling you a slut and a dried up disgusting goth girl and I got so angry I hit him and it turned into such a fight that the damn principle, who doesn't like me by the way, suspended ME!" I said anger lacing through my tone and my hands clenched tightly. I felt her soft small hand rest on mine and I looked into her deep blue eyes feeling myself melting.

"You defended me Billy. You defended me when I couldn't, even thoguh I'd rather you didn't get in a fight, you did defend me in some way. I. . Billy I care about you. I know you care about me. But even if I want to be with you I don't know how you'd handle it I mean-"

"I could handle it! I like you a lot Stormy. A whole lot. Your the only one I've been thinking about and the only one I truly want ot be with, it doesn't matter if oyur a vampire. We'll make it work, after all look at Alexander and Raven! They made it for a whole three years!" I said cracking a small smile and she returned it and held my hand tightly.

"Yes they did but remember Billy, your sister is a vampire now and they are in love. All we know is that we care for one another, its a start but I don't want to enter a relationship and you leave me because you don't care enough to stay with me. It's what scares me most of all when I care so deeply for you Billy and I don't want to see you with anyone else even if being with another human would be good for you." She said gently squeezing my hand softly and before she could say anything more and before I could think about it, I leaned forward pressing my lips to hers and she froze. I kissed her softly and she began kissing me back gently holding onto my hand tightly and I blushed. I just gave and recieved my first kiss ever! I was nervous but it just. . felt so damn right at that moment and when she broke the kiss she was blushing just as heavily as I was. She lifted her hand and stroked my hot cheek making me blush darker.

"Oh Billy. Please. . .can you give me some time to think about this?" She says softly and I nodded rather quickly then she smiled. "Good. But for now just lay with me? I'll stay until you fall asleep again, I'll stay until day break and I'll stay even when you go to eat dinner. I'll stay with you and I'll visit you tomorrow too."

"I'd love that." I replied smiling brightly at her and when I laid back down with her, holding her hand it felt like this was the place I was meant to be for so long. I just hoped that things could finally take a turn for the better and not for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Valentine's P.O.V_**

"I wonder how he is. . . "I murmur to myself looking out the window, feeling the tuggings of sleep pulling at me as the sun rose softly and slowly in the sky.

"What was that Valentine?" Jagger asks loudly and I nearly jump out of my skin. I forgot we were sharing a room for now and I looked over my Jagger being about twenty-one years old he still looked like he was seventeen or eighteen years old still. I had just turned seventeen myself so I knew he couldn't be that much younger than me. After all we had met when we were eleven years old, so he might be the same age as me possibly.

"Oh it was nothing. I was just thinking out loud." I reply a bit distractedly then smiled at my brother for effect and he just rolled his eyes.

"I see. Well Mother and Father wish to see us back in Romania sometime soon." He said and I frowned softly. That was going to put a damper on my plans.

"Ah well then I guess we should prepare." I reply walking over to my coffin pulling my shirt off and pushing my pants down climbing into my coffin in nothing but my boxer's but I wasn't self concious,I shouldn't be after all this WAS my brother after all.

"Well not necassarily so soon, but I'll let you know what day we'll be leaving. Sooo." He said dragging out the word as he climbed into his own coffin and flashed me a grin. Normally me and Jagger weren't that close but his grin made me raise a brow.

"So what?" I ask looking at him and he stretched out in his coffin.

"Well how are you doing with the whole Athena thing?" He asks trying to be casual but it was horrible and I shifted so my back was to him. He could easily tell when I was lying and I didn't like to lie to him unless I truly needed too.

"It's 've been talking but. . well she likes Billy more than me so she's probably going to be with him." I replied even as I felt a sliver of jealousy run through me at the mentioon of Stormy being Billy.

"Try! Try to just get her back already! It's a bit of a dsgrace when I think of you losing to some human in the game of love and it's just so. . shudder worthy when I think of 're of the same blood but you shouldn't just give up so easily and it's just. . not okay knowing that your going to end up losing to a human boy!" Jagger said his tone was fierce and I just laid on my side feeling a lurching feeling inside of was right after all. We were of the same blood but. . well. . . thing was I wasn't that in love with Stormy anymore, I mean sure I had some feelings for her but the one person I was longing for was-

"So don't give up Valentine okay?" Jagger said again as he settled in and I was jolted from my thoughts looking over my shoulder slightly as I looked at him and he forced a weak little smile at me and I smiled softly myself. It was strange this exchanged me and Jagger had sometimes, how at times we'll be angry at one another and half the other time we'd just be acting like true brother's or the best that we could at moments but it wasn't the absolute closest or anything that we could be but it was still strange sometimes when we DID act like brother's.

"Okay. Night Jagger."

"Night." He rplied and I fell asleep rather quickly after that.

 ** _Afternoon, four pm._**

"It shouldn't be that hard! Come on just convince her to come!" Jagger's voice was much to loud, much to snappish at that moment and I groaned quietly rolling over his voice carrying rather loudly through the thick wood of my coffin. "Come on Romeo I need you here tonight!" He shouted into the phone and I sighed quietly. It wasn't even sunset yet it was only about four thirty practically. I gritted my teeth keeping my eyes shut.

"Romeo just get her to come for Christ's sake! This is just so old now!" He yelled and I clenched my jaw tightly. This was getting old, I felt it was tiem I got my own place so I wasn't woken up to calls such as this. "Romeo-Fuck!" He yells and he slams the his phone down. I raised a brow rolling onto my back and couldn't help but snicker. That was the first time I ever heard Jagger say fuck ever. Sure he said it in his thoughts alot but never out loud. Before I knew it dim light flooded my sense and I blinked gasping out softly my eyes trying to adjust and they did rather quickly and I looked up into Jagger's angry yet hypnotizing blue and green eyes.

"What the hells so funny to you?" He snaps his eyes narrowed and I blinked again. I've never seen him this damn angry.

"Nothing."I replied and he just glared at me angrily, as if he could shoot ice from his eyes.

"That's such a bullshit lie!" He snaps again his hands clenching my coffin tightly making my eyes widen just a bit with how angry he was. "I don't have a bartender tonight and shit is going wrong and you just sit there laughing and you tell me _ITS FUCKING NOTHING_?!" He screams and I winced faintly feeling my heart thudding against my chest. I knew he was pretty pissed if he was swearing up and down in a sentence like that but I just swallowed hard not answer and he dragged me out of my coffin rather angrily and I cried out in pain.

"Let me go Jagger!" I yelled feeling my own anger building and he throws me right down which was shocking, he never used violence on .

"Stop being a snickering laughing little asshole for once! Your grown up so fucking act it!" He screamed at me and I felt like disappearing. I did not like it when Jagger got this way. I mean sure he's been getting stressed and angry a lot lately but he never directed it at me.

"Jagger calm down-"

"I will not! Shit is falling apart Valentine! You know our parents told me if I don't really have this club becoming something we're to go home?! I don't want too and Romeo is being a little whimp ass bitch because of OUR SISTER! SO NO I WON'T CALM DOWN!" He screamed but it sounded closer to a shriek and I just laid there still as can be my eyes wide and Jagger tried taking deep breathes and I stayed silent watching him. He blew out a breath pinching the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and looked down at me, his eyes were softer almost filled with regret.

"I'm sorry Val. I shouldn't have done that, I shouldn't be taking this out on you." He said and I cringed internally at the nickname Jagger used sometimes.

"It's alright I guess." I mumble standing up fighting a yawn and decided I wasn't going to sleep any longer and walked to my dresser I ahd set up and pulled a regular black shirt o nwith gray jeans and pulled my shoes on.

"Where are you doing?" He asks picking up his phone looking at me actual concern flickering through his eyes.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later." I said before walking out of the room and walked down the long hall.

I turned walking across the dance floor and went outside wincing at the setting sunlight, it was soft but still it was the sun and I turned quickly running down the gravelly road. I kept to the shadows until the sun went down and I kept running my arms pumping at my sides as I sucked in breathes and tried to flick my hair out of my eyes and without really looking I slammed right into someone.I landed on top of them with a loud grunt and I shouldn't have hurt but it did and I froze. This wasn't a girl, no it was a man, a broad muscular chest, almost narrow hips that I could feel, his ribs moved when he breathed and I felt the muscles moving with just that movement of breathing. I swallowed hard all but knowing exactly who it was and I let out a breath. I slowly looked up, my eyes swept over the chest I was feeling, looked up a somewhat thick white neck, went up higher taking in a somewhat square jaw and looked right into deep brown eyes framed by short black hair and a shocked expression on the man's face and I felt my own eyes widen. Billy Madison.

I felt I should move but I couldn't I was too frozen. I swallowed hard feeling my cheeks tinting to a soft red and I watched his own eyes darken slightly as I looked at him. I quickly sat up only for my mind to catch up and realize I was straddling him and I jerked back scuttling back the rocks digging into my palms but I barely felt it as my cheeks burned a deep crimson. It was the first time I really blushed like this in mouth opened and closed crazily but no words came out so I only suspected I looked like a weird crimson gold fish. I felt my heart pounding against my chest even if the air around us was tense almost thick I fel like doing something irresponsible and right when I wanted too Billy stood up. I sighed internally but blinked lightly when he stuck his hand out and smiled down at me which caused a new blush to blend into my already darkened one and I grabbed his hand standing up. Damn! I feel I should say something but I can't! I felt so damn silly just standing there blushing like a freaking girl when he cleared his throat lightly and I looked at him and he smiled softly.

"It's been a long time Valentine. We haven't exactly kept in touch over the years have we?" He said and I felt a tremble sear through me at how deep his voice was. These feelings were foreign and completely strange but some part of me was enjoying it as the feelings ripped through me one by one.

"No we haven't. After all I just kind of assumed you didn't like me that that much." I said rubbing the back of my head lightly forcing a little laugh and he joined in buit sounded just as fake and strained as my own.

"I've always liked you Valentine. It's impossible not for me too after all, despite you being a vampire and everything, your a friend of mine." He said which made my eyes snap to his and it caused a bluh to spread across his own cheeks. "But a-anyways would you like to hang out sometime? I'm suspended from school so we can hang out whenever I'm not with Raven or Alexander or Stormy." He said smiling at me gently and I smiled back at him softly.

"Of course I'd like that. It's nice talking to you Billy. So are you and Stormy. . ?" I trail off my words getting stuck in my throat which was a first for me since I normally knew what to say half the time.

"N-No well not officially. I mean she wants time to think and consider it but we're not together together." He said blushing heavily and for some reason just knowing him and her were not together sparked this tiny little flicker of hope inside of me and I smiled.

"Well at least I know that now!" I said laughing slightly and he smiled crookedly in such a way that it took my breath away slightly. "So it wouldn't be awkward if we hung out tonight or tomorrow?" I ask sounding almost hopeful even to my own ears and it made me want to cringe.

"Well I can't tonight. Raven and Alexander want to spend some time with me tonight since we haven't exactly seen each other in such a long time. But what about tomorrow? Can we hang out then?" He asked tilting his head a bit and it actually made him look like a puppy. Really! It did! I'm not even being over descriptive he looked like one of those cute little puppies when they get confused! I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks flush all over again jus by that description.

"Sure tomorrow is good for me." I reply smiling at him and he smiled back almost instantly.

"Good! I-It's actually nice to talk to you Valentine." He said stuttering a tiny bit as he smiled a new blush forming in his cheeks and it made my own crazy blush darken even further until I thought I possibly looked like a tomato with how pale I was and everything so the blush quite possibly HAD to be like a freaking neon sign!

"It's nice to talk to you too. I've missed having our little conversations." Oh god why did I have to say that of all things?! I hold my breath but he smiled at me once again.

"It truly is. So-"

"Billy!" Raven screamed waving and she froze only slightly when she took in the sight of me but Billy smiled and she smiled hesitantly back when I felt Alexander's eyes on me which made my blush disappear almost instantly and I turned to Billy.

"I guess I should let you go you tomorrow." I all but mumble walking quickly past him when he grabbed my hand so suddenly it made that blush return at full force and I looked at him.

"Hey listen don't let them freak you out. What happened in the past is the past, besides I'm sure they'd find out sooner or later that we were hanging out. Besides their not my parents! I can hang out with you all I want!" He said smiling at me almost confidently and I smiled back bllushing heavily.

"S-so tomorrow then?" I stutter out a bit and he smiled nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course! See you then, why don't you call me?" He said as he began walking backwards smiling and I chuckled.

"I'll call you." I replied chuckling a bit more and he grinned brightly before turning and running towards Raven and Alexander. How could I not call him? After all he is the one I both cared and longed for.


End file.
